Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles
The Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TMNT) (Leonardo, Donatello, Michelangelo and Raphael) are one of Winnie the Pooh's friends who have a major role with him in the Winnie the Pooh/TMNT Saga, they are also brothers to Mewtwo, who had been learning ninja lessons with them and their father/sensei, Master Splinter. Michellangelo (the one with the orange mask) appeared with Pooh and Tigger in Cartoon All-Stars to the Rescue. They first appeared in Pooh's Adventures of Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, when they help rescue Ash Ketchum's aunt April O'Neil, news reporter of Channel 6, from the unknown Foot Clan and Bowser's agents, Joker and Harley Quinn, and later, along with Pooh, Ash, Mewtwo and their friends, confront and battle the Shredder, who would later become their ultimate foe, they soon defeated him and he fell to his death in a form of a garbage truck. They returned in Pooh's Adventures of Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2: The Secret of The Ooze, where they learn the mystery of the Ooze that created them, learning of the ooze was the same one from the TGRI company, soon the Heroes and the Turtles battle the remaining Foot Clan ninjas, Joker and Harley Quinn and to their shock and horror, the Shredder, who had survived being crushed from the garbage truck, along with two new mutants, Tokka and Rahzar, soon they defeat the mutants, the Foot and Joker and Harley, and later defeat Shredder once again after he drank some of the ooze to become Super Shredder, but got killed by the falling debris. Pooh, Ash, Mewtwo and their friends returned to see the Turtles again in Pooh's Adventures of Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 3, where they journeyed through time to ancient japan to rescue April O' Neil, having been transported to the past by an ancient time scepter, and try to help out the people of the past to stop a war, soon they sort out the situation, rescued April and traveled back to the present. The Turtles then appeared in BowserMovies1989's version of Pooh's Adventures of Space Jam, helping the heroes and Looney Tunes in a game of basketball against the Monstarz, Bowser, his son, Wife and his son's girlfriend, along with Shredder, who survived once again, also with him was his daughter, Karai, soon after the game, they battle Shredder once more until they learn a shocking truth, the Shredder was not a human, but alien squid called Ch'rell who controlled a robot body from the beginning, soon the Shredder was then banished to a frozen astroid. They returned in the final part of the saga, Pooh's Adventures of Turtles Forever, for they confront a different version of the Turtles who came from another universe, thanks to their universe's Shredder and his Technodrome, they soon battle that Shredder along with the return of their Shredder, the Bowser Family and Karai, later Shredder reveals his plan to destroy all ninja turtle live by traveling to "Turtle Prime" and destroy it, soon the Heroes, all twelve versions of the Turtles and Villains battle the Shredder one more time, and then Shredder finally meets his end thanks to the Technodrome's laser beam. soon the Heroes, Villains and both versions of the Turtles return to their rightful universes. *According to We Wish You a Turtle Christmas, these are the turtles' favorites Christmas songs: **Leonardo: Deck the Halls **Donatello: **Michelangelo: **Raphael: Trivia *The 1987 cartoon universe version of the TMNT will make their cameos in Pooh's Adventures of The War of the Worlds (2005). *The 2003 cartoon universe version of the TMNT will join the Emerald Searchers in Pooh's Adventures Armada: Hunt for the Chaos Emeralds. *In the 1987 cartoon, Leonardo is done by Cam Clarke, Donatello is done by Barry Gordon (with Greg Berg as the 1989 sub), Raphael is done by Rob Paulsen for the first nine seasons and Michael Gough for Season 10 (with alternates of Nicholas Omana in 1989 and Hal Rayle in 1991 and the European Vacation), and Michelangelo is done by Townsend Coleman. *In the 2003 cartoon, Leonardo is voiced by Michael Sinterniklaas, Donatello is voiced by Sam Riegel, Raphael is voiced by Greg Abbey, and Michelangelo is voiced by Wayne Grayson. *In the 2012 cartoon, Michelangelo is voiced by Greg Cipes who also voices Beast Boy (from Teen Titans), Kevin Levin (from Ben 10) and Caleb (from W.I.T.C.H.), Donatello is voiced by Rob Paulsen, who voiced Raphael in the 1987 cartoon, Raphael is voiced by Sean Astin who also voiced Kodi (from Balto III: Wings of Change), and Leonardo is voiced by Jason Briggs. *The TMNT will become the main characters in The Land Before Time/TMNT saga. *The TMNT will become the main characters in the SpongeBob SquarePants/TMNT saga. *The TMNT will guest star again in Winnie the Pooh Gets Frozen, Winnie the Pooh Goes to South Park: Bigger, Longer & Uncut, Pooh's Adventures of Aladdin and the King of Thieves, Pooh's Adventures of Super Mario Sunshine, Pooh's Adventures of Super Mario Galaxy, Winnie the Pooh and Mickey's Magical Christmas: Snowed in at the House of Mouse, Winnie the Pooh and Mickey's House of Villains, and Pooh's Adventures of Barney Live in New York City. *The TMNT will join Barney in their first adventure together, Barney's Adventures of We Wish You a Turtle Christmas. During which, he'll complain, but not in a rude way, about the four's attitude, mainly because of how bad this special was. *The TMNT will meet Code Red in Code Red's Adventures of TMNT. *The TMNT will reveal to be Franklin the Turtle's cousins in Franklin the Turtle's Adventures of Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. Gallery 1987 TMNT (2012 version).png|Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (1987 in 2012 Dimension) Teenage_Mutant_Ninja_Turtles 2001.jpg|Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2001 version) TMNT (2003).png|Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2003) Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2003 universe).png|Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2003) Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2012 version).jpg|Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2012 version) 559477825_1280x720.jpg|Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2012 in 1987 Dimension) TMNT-2014-Badass.png|Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2014 version) Screenshot 20180324-231238.png|Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2018 Version) Category:HEROES Category:Animal characters Category:Protagonists Category:Characters Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Pooh's Adventures allies Category:Allies Category:Non-Disney heroes Category:Littlefoot's Adventures allies Category:Simba's Allies Category:Ash's adventures allies Category:Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures allies Category:Benny, Leo, Johnny and Rae's Allies Category:Kids Category:Teenagers Category:Turtles Category:Charlie Brown and Snoopy's Adventures allies Category:Reptiles Category:Charlie Brown and Snoopy's Adventures Team members Category:Jeffrey & Friends' Adventures members Category:Martial Artists Category:Ninjas Category:Orphans Category:Former orphans Category:Swordsmen Category:Sega Unit Patrol Squad 1 Team Members Category:The FT Squad Allies Category:Wise Characters Category:Characters for Jeffrey, Jaden & Friends' Storm Adventures Category:Honored Guests to Canterlot Category:Pooh's Adventures Team (Bowsermovies1989) Category:Pooh, Franklin and Arthur's Team members Category:One-Man Army Category:Hungry characters Category:Comic Relief Category:Knight Of Cerebus Category:Characters who break the fourth wall Category:Anthropomorphic animals Category:Mutants Category:Groups Category:Tino's Adventures allies Category:Brothers Category:Close Friends of Princess Yuna's Company Category:Team Robot's Best Allies Category:Mutanted Heroes Category:Heroic Knights of Cerebus Category:Barney's Allies Category:Big Good Pooh's Adventure's heroes Category:Pure of Heart Category:Loyal Hearted Category:Voice of Reason Category:Sora's adventure team (X0209) Category:100 Acre Wood Rebel Alliance Category:Allies of Code Red Category:Characters voiced by Rob Paulsen Category:TMNT Characters Category:Nickelodeon characters Category:Dual-Wielders Category:Survivors of the Apocalypse Category:Characters voiced by Greg Cipes Category:Natsu's Adventures Allies Category:Sorey's Adventures Allies Category:Sega Ultimate All-Stars League Team Category:Heroic Creations Category:Mutated characters Category:Kieran's adventure team Category:George, Harold and Mr. Krupp's adventures allies Category:Ben 10's Adventure Allies Category:Otis' Adventures allies Category:Ryan F-Freeman's Adventure Allies Category:Characters that appear in DEATH BATTLE! Category:Characters who have masks